Sorry I forgot
by SeiraXD
Summary: Ino seems excited for a day full of romance and love, but has Shikamaru forgotten Valentine's Day? ShikaIno  Hope you enjoy! xD


Naruto Fanfiction: Shikamaru/Ino

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.

~~..~~

Shikamaru walked down the street towards the flower shop to meet ,his teamamate, one of his best friends and now his girlfriend for more than a year, Ino Yamanaka.

They've been together quite a while, but they both knew what they meant to each other. He for one loved her, but when would she find that out….who knew? He always knew it was her that he wanted, all the years they spent together. In almost every childhood memory of his, Ino was a part of that, and he hoped she would always be a part of his life, forever, however long that was.

Finally observing his surroundings closely, Shikamaru could see many people in disarray, running all over the place, seeming to be in a hurry. He saw many vendors out than usual, many more people out shopping than usual, but most of all, he saw red, and pink. Shikamaru saw flowers, mostly roses, and candy, lots of it. He saw cards and bears and red and red and red! What was wrong with these people? Today was just a normal day, right? What was today?

_Hmmm_, Shikamaru thought. _I guess I'll ask Ino when I see her._

He approached the store, and opened the door, wiped his shoes on the mat and turned around to see the store filled with many customers all looking crazed and jittery. Was today a special or something? Ino never told him that, or else he would've come a bit later.

He spotted the gorgeous blond in a corner grinning, talking to one of those stupid village boys. He guessed they were still after her, even though they knew Ino was with him. Shikamaru watched them closely and realized that the boy, his name was Shiro or something, handing Ino a red box with a huge bow on it. He leaned down near Ino, and when she looked up, he landed a kiss on her cheek. Shikamaru's eyes widened, but a second later he composed himself. Ino wouldn't think anything of it, he was sure. However, she was smiling. Shikamaru huffed, and walked towards _his_ girlfriend.

_So troublesome_, he thought.

"Yo."

Ino glanced up to see Shikamaru watching her warily. She grinned. She stepped closer to him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Hey, Shikamaru." She looked as if she was exhausted, she was sweating a little and her clothes were a bit messy, but to Shikamaru she looked amazing, she always looked amazing." Wanna go inside for a minute?"

He nodded to her. They pushed through the crazy crowd and saw her two parents attending to the customers, with strained smiles on their faces, while some of the employees appeared to be having breakdowns.

"You sure they don't need you here? It looks pretty crazy." Shikmaru asked.

"Nah, they're good for now." She smirked.

They stepped into a place completely separate from all the noise and chaos that was going on in the other room. Ino pulled Shikamaru to the counter near the small kitchen that they had and he sat down while she got two glasses of juice for them both. She stood opposite to him, over the counter, watching him with curious eyes.

"So?"

Shikamaru shrugged.

"So what?"

Ino laughed. She put down her glass of juice and walked around the counter to stand next to him.

"So what, " She poked his nose gently. "did you get me?"

Shikamaru was confused. He was supposed to get her something? Oh man, was it her birthday? Of course it wasn't, he isn't that stupid to forget her birthday, considering it was right after his. What could it be? He decided to take this conversation carefully.

"What do you mean, Ino?"

She looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed, her head tilted to the side.

"Well I got something for you, what did you get for me?" She asked seriously.

"I didn't _get_ anything, I don't know…."He looked at her unknowingly. _Great, what did I forget this time?_

Ino examined him for a while and realized that he really had no idea what she was talking about. He had no idea, what today was, what it meant, nothing. He knew nothing. And her anger flared.

"You don't know! Why would you know something like this? No, you wouldn't know, you're not in a relationship, right?" She pushed his chest hard.

"Ino, what—"

"It's Valentine's Day Shikamaru, VAL-EN-TINE'S DAY! Do you even know what it is?" She shouted.

_._

"It's a romantic day when couples celebrate their love and affection for one another, but I guess that _we _don't have love _or_ affection for each other, right Shikamaru?" Her face was red with anger, and her eyes held a sense of danger, mocking him to push the wrong button.

"Ino, I'm sorry, don't be mad, _pleas—"_

"Just get out ,just go, I don't need you here right now…" Her voice was soft. She was hurt, she was hurt badly.

"Ino, please, come o—" Shikamaru pleaded.

"I said go!" Her face betrayed no emotions, she was hurt, devastated if you will, she let him know that, she let Shikamaru see that. He wanted to push on, but decided against it. He didn't want to make this scene bigger than it already was. He was sure her parents heard her shout, and did he want to be skinned alive by Inoichi. No thank you.

He turned around after giving her a long look. He would deal with this. He would make it up to her. For Ino, he would do anything.

~~..~~

"Well you level messed it up, Shikamaru." Chouji eyes held pity in them.

_Ugh, tell me something I don't know, Chouji, _Shikamaru thought.

"So what do I do? She is…so crushed, I-I need to fix this." He shook his head. As soon as that incident happened, Shikamaru headed to his best friend for advice, but wasn't really getting any.

Chouji munched on some chips.

"Well fix it."

Shikamaru thought.

"Chouji, I need a favour." Shikmamaru watched his friend, he was going to fix this, for Ino, for himself, because he couldn't lose her.

~~..~~

Ino locked the door of the flower shop securely, and turned around to see the sun set. She decided to close shop, let her parents enjoy their Valentine's Day together, while she didn't really have one. She thought back when she saw Shikamaru's face, he really didn't know what day it was.

It hurt her, her heart ached not because he didn't get her anything. She would've been happy even though she didn't get anything from Shikamaru. But it hurt her that he would forget a day like this, it conveyed to her that he would have forgotten because maybe, he didn't have those feelings. He didn't feel love for her, that she felt for him. Granted, perhaps it was because she didn't tell him about those particular feeelings, but still. She didn't want to let him go, and she wasn't going to, not over a small conflict, concerning one day of the year. However, she should find out what he really feels about her, then decide what to do.

As she started to walk home, she heard running, so she turned and saw Chouji coming up beside her looking scared and perplexed.

"Ino, the hill, go to the hill, Shikamaru's in trouble, please go! Don't ask why, just go there please, now!" He was breathless and sounded so frightened.

She knew better than not to heed any warning she got from Chouji, so she raced in the direction of the hill, Shikamaru's favourite hill.

_Shikamaru, please, god, I hope nothing has happened_, she prayed.

~~..~~

"Shikamaru, Shikamaru! Where are you?" Ino shouted her face wet with tears. She was here, but she couldn't see him, where was he? "Shikamaru!"

"I'm here, Ino."

Ino turned to see Shikamaru, he looked normal, not hurt or in danger in any way…he…She remembered Chouji, his eyes smiling as she turned towards the hills.

"You tricked me! You bastard! You're so stupid! I hate you!" She pulled out some grass from the ground and threw it him. Some damage that would do.

Shikamaru was soon infront of her, holding her hands tightly, his face mere centimetres away from hers, his eyes staring into hers, immediately quieting her, he was never this serious. Not that she knew, and she knew him his whole life.

"I'm sorry I forgot, Ino. I'm stupid I know, and I understand if you hate me, but…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Please forgive me." His voice was deep and soft, his eyes apologetic. He released her hands and he stepped back, awaiting her response.

Ino was scared, she didn't know what to think, it was rare that she wouldn't have a response, but right now….She stared at him, Shikamaru, her best friend, the person that she could always believe in, the person she loved with all her heart. She didn't hate him, she could never.

"It's ok, Shikamaru, I guess I overreacted before, I thought you didn't lov—no I thought you didn't lik—"

"I love you."

Shikamaru couldn't resist anymore and he stepped infront of her again, and held her hands. He had to show her how much he loved her. He wiped a straying tear from her eyes, and held her face gently at the side, his hand shaking slightly. He moved the soft hair from her eyes, and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I love you so much." He whispered again as he finally pressed his lips down on her soft, moist ones. To his relief, Ino reacted immediately and their lips moved together, bringing them to a place where there was comfort, warmth and…..there was love. Her arms wrapped themselves securely around his neck, as they deepened the kiss, they were so close together, no space was left between the couple.

They broke apart eventually, breathless, still hugging with their foreheads leaned against each other. After taking some deep breaths, Ino finally responded.

"I thought you didn't love me, because you didn't remember…" She admitted to him. Shikamaru closed his eyes briefly and shook his head.

"I've always loved you, always. Don't know why I haven't told you before, I don't know." He pressed his lips together. Ino smiled sweetly, tears coming to her eyes as Shikamaru pulled her against him more.

"I have always loved you two, Shikamaru, and will always." He loved how she said his name.

"Glad to know." He stated as she laughed. "I got you something, by the way." He moved away slightly and pulled out a black box with the Nara Clan's sign on it.

"You really didn't need to, Shika.I don't even have your present here."

"Forget that, Here, open it." He handed her it, and looked at her expectedly.

Ino opened the box and inside she saw a silver ring with an emerald stone in the middle in the shape of the Nara clan symbol. It was beautiful, so so beautiful. She didn't know what to say. Shikamaru took the ring and slipped it into her middle finger on her right hand.

"It has to be placed here, when you get this ring, it symbolizes that you're a part of the Nara Clan forever. My mom has been harassing me a long time now, to give it to you, I guess I never had the courage to, especially when I hadn't told you that I loved you yet. It is supposed to be for the person that I love, a future member of our clan." He explained. "It's a commitment that I give to you, and one you accept." He sighed satisfied, but with anxious eyes.

"It's perfect." Ino beamed at him and at the ring. Her heart soared at everything that she had at the moment. Her life was perfect, everything was perfect with Shikamaru in it.

"You're perfect." He moved forward to whisper in her ear. "As is."

~~..~~

A/N: Well wasn't that fluffy. I know it's kinda past Valentine's Day, but I only got to post it now, so I do hope you enjoyed it. Not that my boyfriend has ever forgotten Valentine's Day, but something similar happened to my friend once, and we all laughed about it, but I thought the idea was kinda nice, so tel me your thoughts.

Seira XD!


End file.
